


5000 Miles Away From Good Pussy

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q-TipxChristeson drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Anonymous asked: Using swimming pool changing rooms to bust Chris’ PDA cherry~_

Q-Tip wasn’t gonna just be able to ignore that Christeson was wearing a motherfuckin’ Speedo when everyone else at the pool had on trunks, his junk just out there so you could, like, see that his joint was most definitely circumcised.

He also had no way to stop himself from loitering next to John in the showers afterward, watching him soap up and rinse off the chlorine like it was no big deal that he was just rubbing his lathered up hand down across that bulge; Q-Tip spent most of the time facing the tiled wall so no one would see the fat woody that he was gettin’ from watching his buddy basically fondle himself.

“You gonna stay in here forever?” Christeson said, reaching over to turn off the water and follow the rest of the guys out to head for a beer.  

“Depends,” Evan said, grabbing Christeson’s wrist and pulling him back under the water, letting their dicks slide together through the spandex and pressing his lips to the wet side of John’s neck.  “You still dirty?” ****


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Jamming along to Eminem when things get a little heavy_

“ _You know you want me baby, you know I want you too.  They call me superman, I’m here to rescue you_ ,” Q-Tip rapped, and John joined in until they were yelling it at the sky at the top of their lungs.  Q-Tip grabbed John’s wrist, pumping it to the beat, and John felt the touch rocket through his chest, down to his dick; Q-Tip didn’t even know what he was doin’ to him.  John abruptly stopped singing and leaned in involuntarily.

“Oh, shit.  Sorry,” John said at Q-Tip’s surprised face, pulling back and feeling the blush rise in his cheeks; what the absolute fuck had he been thinking… he hadn’t been thinking, he’d just been going on hormones and instinct and 5000 miles away from good pussy.

“Nah, dude.  It’s all good,” Q-Tip replied quietly, hooking a hand behind John’s neck and pulling him into a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anonymous asked: Just two young men with nothing else to do in the middle of the night. (bonus points for Nate being awake nearby as they do it)_

“Watch is so fucking boring.  Ain’t nothing gonna happen round here.  We’re a hundred klicks from nowhere, yo,” Q-Tip said, looking out over the moonlit expanse of sand and nothing that spread as far as the eye could see.  

“I dunno.  Maybe I’ve got an idea,” John whispered, letting his knee fall open against Evan’s.  “Might, you know, pass the time.”

“Fuck  yeah  it will,” Q-Tip replied, licking his lips as he looked John over, pulling the straps of his MOPP down.

John held back a grunt when Evan’s hand closed over his, pumping along his dick in the darkness, his other hand jacking himself as their heated breaths left a silvery fog in the air between them.

“Ahem,” the LT said  as they were tucking themselves back in, cheeks hot.  “Do what you’ve got to do to keep awake, gentlemen, but perhaps next time a little more discreetly.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Chris is in love with an oblivious Staff. After trying everything, Chris goes in for a kiss. Staff doesn’t react. Chris thinks he’s blown it and steps away, but Staff pulls him back._

They were jumping up and down, yelling in the middle of Evan’s living room — the Giants just got a safety in the last second of play, totally kicking the ass of the Dolphins (because anyone from Tampa has to hate the Dolphins) — when John did it.  It was pretty fucking stupid; I mean, who the fuck tries to kiss someone while they’re jumping?  Evan just looked at him, and then muted the tv; the blank stare went on long enough that John turned to grab his coat and head for the door.

Evan’s hand closed around his wrist, spinning him back like a motherfucking fairy princess into a kiss, a real one without any jumping… unless you counted John’s heartrate; he felt his blood pulsing  _everywhere_ .  

Lips wet, Evan stepped away, hand still on John’s wrist, tugging him down the hallway toward his room.  “Yo, I’m stoked about the win too, but…” he said with his lopsided smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Nate’s been a part of Christeson and Stafford’s relationship for a while, but it’s the first time they’ve slept with him._

The LT looked like a boy scout, but only if they, like, gave out merit badges for being a secretly kinky, alpha motherfucker.  It had totally been Christeson that made Q-Tip go ask for instructions that first time, like a dare, and then the LT had told them to jerk each other off in the back hallway of the cigarette factory and then come tell him about it… and pronto.  Q-Tip could still remember the look on Nate’s face when they’d come back, all flushed and stinking of sex; he’d pushed their heads together and made them kiss, and it’d been so fucking hot that Q-Tip had jerk-off material for basically the rest of his life from that.  
  
Shit had gotten freakier once they got back to California, with Nate wanting to watch them fuck, calling out orders as they went at it on Nate’s couch, standing up over them after they collapsed, panting and sweaty, and jerking off on them.  Christeson went down on his knees this time, though, pulling Q-Tip along with him (“C’mon, man,” he’d whispered) and Nate — that fucking toppy motherfucker — made them wait there, taking his sweet ass time before he nodded an ok, letting them unzip him and fuck their goddamn brains out.  Screwby.


End file.
